This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to controlling moisture intrusion into the interior of electronic devices.
Electronic devices are often exposed to moist environments. As an example, a user may operate a cellular telephone or media player outdoors when there is precipitation. Devices may also be exposed to moisture in the form of user perspiration.
Devices with watertight housings are able to prevent sensitive internal components from being exposed to moisture. Waterproof housings are, however, often impractical for normal use.
Devices without watertight housings are vulnerable to moisture-induced damage. Moisture may enter a device housing through an opening that is associated with a connector port or a button. Moisture may also enter a device housing through housing seams. If sufficient moisture intrudes into the interior of an electronic device, integrated circuits, switches, and other electronic components may be damaged.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved resistance to the intrusion of moisture.